


Coffee, tea, or me?

by snowymint



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 12:39:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10437936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowymint/pseuds/snowymint





	

兩人在奔向機場的高鐵雙人座上睡著了。

雖然以維克多的財力要搭商務艙絕對不是問題，但考量到勇利的感受，維克多還是買了經濟艙的雙人座。

 

門叮的一聲打開了，旅客們魚貫下車，上車的旅客忙著找尋自己的位置，車廂內瞬間充斥著腳步聲、談話聲和行李搬運發出的各種白噪音。  
維克多從睡夢中驚醒，抬頭看了看跑馬燈，發現離目的地只剩下一站。

「勇利，下一站要下車了喔。」教練轉頭小聲地對靠在自己肩上熟睡的選手說道。

「嗯。」勇利應了一聲，但絲毫沒有要起床的意思。列車再次動了起來。

 

「有需要便當、咖啡或茶嗎？」服務人員的聲音從車廂另一頭傳來，伴隨著推車車輪的轉動聲越來越近。

維克多轉頭試圖看清楚，發現坐在正後方的乘客是個年齡莫約5、6歲的小女孩，棕色的長髮被蝴蝶結繫成了雙馬尾。  
維克多對著小女孩友善地微笑，小女孩露出靦腆的表情笑了一下，立刻轉身把臉埋在隔壁座位上的媽媽撒嬌。  
年輕的媽媽對著維克多回以略帶歉意的笑容。

「請問兩位先生需要咖啡或茶嗎？」服務員在兩人的座位旁停了下來。  
「請給我熱咖啡，謝謝。」維克多也對著年輕媽媽點了點頭，回頭對著服務員發出燦爛的笑容。  
「那隔壁這位先生呢？」服務員好像盯著維克多的笑容恍神了一秒。

「勇利想要咖啡還是茶？」維克多伸手撫摸勇利的頭髮，然後把臉湊近勇利的耳朵旁。「還是勇利想要我呢？」  
「都要。」勇利口齒不清的回答，顯然是還沒完全清醒。

維克多瞬間覺得自己的心臟不太好。

「那就兩杯熱咖啡，謝謝♡」


End file.
